Snow Margo and The Seven Minions
by despicme95
Summary: This is my second story themed on a fairy tale. The first being 'Little Red Riding Edith'. /s/12008743/1/Little-Red-Riding-Edith


DM Snow Margo and The Seven Minions

Once upon a time, there was a pretty princess called Snow Margo whose hair was as black as ebony and skin as white as snow. Her evil stepmother, Queen Hattie was very jealous of her. She had a magic mirror on the wall which she asked the same old question every day. ''Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the fairest of them all?''. Recently the mirror had been giving the queen the very same answer.

''Snow Margo is the fairest of them all. You come second place Queen Hattie''. The evil queen had had enough. She decided it was time to get of the princess once and for all. The queen immediately sent for her huntsman Grubert and handed him a small box. ''Take Snow Margo into the forest and kill her'' she ordered ''And for proof of death. Bring me back her heart in this box.

Grubert led Snow Margo deep into the forest, but he could not find it in his heart to harm this beautiful girl. Instead he simply said ''Run away and don't come back. De evil queen Hattie is really jealous of you and wants to kill you!''.

Snow Margo did so. Soon she reached a little cottage by a little stream. She went inside to find it as dirty as it could be. Snow Margo wasted no time sweeping and tidying and brushing and cleaning away all the ghastly cobwebs and all her little animal friends who she'd meet in the forest along the way helped her.

Afterwards, Snow Margo felt so sleepy. So she went upstairs to find seven small beds where she instantly fell fast asleep right on top of them. Meanwhile seven little yellow creatures called Minions were on their way home from work. They went by the names of Kevin, Tim Mark, Phi, Dave, Stuart and Bob.

Unbeknownst to them all, there was surprise waiting for them at home. The Minions however did notice that the light was on inside their little house. ''Stupa Stupa!'' Kevin cried which meant 'stop' in minion language. He was sure that there was something in the house. The other six minions were a little scared to death. ''Luk at tu!'' Kevin said which meant 'Look at you' in minion language ominously and led them up the stairs to the bedroom that they shared each night.

The minions saw a strange shape lying across their beds covered in the contents of duvets. ''Po Ka, Po ka'' Dave said which meant 'what' in minion language. Kevin pulled back the duvets and saw the sleeping princess. ''Girl, Girl!'' Kevin said in wonder ''Bello, Bello''. Bello was Hello in minion language. ''Muak, Muak, Muak!'' Kevin said reaching over to kiss Snow Margo. 'Muak Muak Muak' meant 'Kiss, Kiss' in minion language and Kevin was love-struck.

Just then, Snow Margo woke up. ''Oh, my goodness'' she said ''You're all little yellow things!''. She told the minions about the evil Queen Hattie who wanted to kill her. The seven minions taking pity on this beautiful girl decided to let her stay with them.

The next day however, while the minions went to work. The wickedly evil queen Hattie in disguise as an old lady came to pay a visit. She had learned that Snow Margo was still alive and the heart in the box that Grubert had brought her had actually come from a deer. She had a basket full of apples.

The evil queen knocked hard on the door and Snow Margo came to open it. ''I don't need to come in dear child'' the queen said trying to sound as sweet as possible ''But I do have a lovely apple to spare you''. She held out an apple she had filled with a special potion that puts people to sleep until love's first kiss broke the spell.

No sooner had Snow Margo bit the apple, she fell to the ground as if asleep and the queen ran off laughing in a wicked way. Later when the minions came back home again. They found their beautiful princess lying very still on the ground and not moving. They did everything to retrieve her, but it was just no use at all.

The Minions were heartbroken and Inconsolable. With tears running down their faces. Kevin kissed Snow Margo for one last time thinking was she was buried, he'd never see her dear face again. Then everything happened at once, Snow Margo sat up and opened her eyes, much to the amazement and delight of the minions.

Just then a handsome young prince called Antonio rode by on his horse. Straight away, he fell in love with the princess and asked if she would marry him. Snow Margo delightedly said yes and asked all the minions if they would come to the wedding. ''Muak, Muak, Muak!'' The minion said in unison.

The evil Queen Hattie was at the wedding herself and she saw Snow Margo looking more beautiful than ever before, She ran away and was never seen again. But Snow Margo and her prince lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
